company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Presentation IDs
1st ID (October 13, 1987-February 28, 1989) Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1987).png Feature_Presentation_Hello_Again.png 4D81391F-3D0D-42B9-816D-B8C67C795C49.jpeg Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1987) (Variant).jpg File:Opening to Three Men and a Baby 1988 VHS ID: On a black background appears the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in white. The letters appear to be set in either Helvetica or Arial. Variants: * On Can't Buy Me Love and Hello Again, the letters are in a different font and italicized. *On Adventures in Babysitting, a special animated variant is used. The text is the same as the 1st variant, but in gold. It then rotates around once, revealing its interlocked with the film's logo, and thus rests on that. The logo then shines and flies away into the left side of the background. FX/SFX: None or the title transformation on the latter variant. Music/Sounds: Often, it just had an announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation from Touchstone Home Video." The announcer is Brian Cummings (later credited as the voice of Sokolov in the PlayStation 2 video games Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence). Music Variants: *''Good Morning, Vietnam'' had the announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation, Good Morning, Vietnam." *On Three Men and a Baby, the announcer says "And now, our feature presentation." *On Tough Guys, a rock-and-roll tune plays, and the announcer says "And now, from Touchstone Home Video, our feature presentation, Tough Guys." *On the 1988 VHS of Can't Buy Me Love, the song "Real Wild Child" by Iggy Pop, notably featured in the preceding trailer for Adventures in Babysitting, is heard in the background. *''Outrageous Fortune'' has the announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation from Touchstone Home Video, Outrageous Fortune." *''Adventures in Babysitting'' has a strange tune and the announcer says "And now, our feature presentation from Touchstone Home Video,Adventures in Babysitting." Availability: Rare. It was only seen on some Touchstone Home Video tapes from 1987 to 1989, such as D.O.A., Good Morning, Vietnam, Three Men and a Baby, Tin Men, Can't Buy Me Love, and Tough Guys. Editor's Note: This ID looks very plain and looks like it was done in just 2 minutes. Then again, this was Disney's very first FP ID, and they certainly got better over time. It's possible this was just a placeholder for the next ID. Also, the appearance of the text is awkwardly delayed on Good Morning, Vietnam to make room for the announcer on it, when if the regular version was extended just a little bit without the awkward delay, it would've been just fine. 2nd ID (April 18, 1989-May 27, 1992) Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1989).jpg Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1989) (Variant).jpg File:Disney Gold Feature Presentation Logo ID: On a gray background, we see the gold letters "FEATURE" and "PRESENTATION" in a western-style font, connecting at a fast speed & at the same time, zoom in, & zoom up. The words "shine". Variant: Some VHS tapes from 1992 use a black background with the letters still in gold, but with more orange in it. FX/SFX: The connecting, zooming up, and zooming in. Music/Sounds: The first eight notes of "Great Ovation" by Steve Gray from the Bruton Music library, with an announcer (Brian Cummings, the same announcer as the previous bumper) saying "And now for our feature presentation." Unlike later bumpers, the version of the fanfare in this bumper sounds more intense and fades out earlier than normal. Availability: Quite rare. It was first seen on the first VHS release of Cocktail. It is also seen on many VHS releases from Touchstone Home Video and Hollywood Pictures Home Video afterwards. It was last seen on the 1992 American VHS release of Truly, Madly, Deeply. It is also seen on the 1991 VHS release of Shipwrecked, White Fang, Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, and The Brave Little Toaster. Also seen on the original prints of Billy Bathgate, Deceived, Paradise, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Rocketeer, Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken and What About Bob?. This was preserved on numerous Touchstone Home Video prints well into the late 1990s even with the latest FBI warning screen plastering an earlier one, as seen on a VHS of Pretty Woman. Also found on Regal Home Video releases in the Philippines, such as Aswang. Surprisingly, it has also appeared on the 1990 Laserdisc of Dead Poets Society. Editor's Note: The sudden zooming of the words and the announcer might catch some off guard, and the font of the text may spook some, but it's pretty tame (unless you're watching a Regal Home Video release since the "R of Doom" may follow this ID), though the next ID is a little more intense. 3rd ID (November 22, 1991-August 17, 1999) Walt_Disney_Home_Video_Feature_Presentation_ID_(1991).jpg Walt_Disney_Home_Video_Feature_Presentation_ID_(1991)_(Variant).jpg File:Walt Disney Studios Feature Presentation ID Handwriting (1991-1999) File:Feature Presentation (Thanks for joining us) File:Feature Presentation (Navy Blue) ID: On a lilac blue gradient background, we see the words "Feature Presentation" writing themselves in the Laser LET script font. Trivia: This was based on other Disney IDs from the time. Variant: *The 1992 VHS release of The Rescuers uses a black-navy blue gradient background instead of the standard lilac blue gradient background, and the text is also white. FX/SFX: The handwriting. Music/Sounds: The same eight notes from "Great Ovation" with an announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation." The announcer is Mark Elliot. Music/Sounds Variants: * A variant tailored for Disney tapes which open with the "Something New and Exciting from Disney" intro--which often lead into a special preview of upcoming releases from Disney--had Beau Weaver announcing "Thanks for joining us for this special preview. And now, our feature presentation!". The music's volume is often lowered a bit in this version. The 1996 VHS of Toy Story was the first tape to use this voiceover. * On the 1992 VHS release of Beauty and the Beast, the first note of the music is cut. Availability: Common. It was first seen on the 3rd VHS reissue of The Rescuers Down Under from 1991. It is also seen on all Walt Disney Classics tapes beginning in 1992 such as 101 Dalmatians, Aladdin, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers, and Pinocchio, as well as Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection releases from the era such as The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sleeping Beauty and others. It was last used on the 1999 VHS releases of Belle's Tales of Friendship and Hercules: Zero to Hero, as both specials were released on the same day. Strangely, this ID can also be seen on most 1999 VHS releases, such as such as 101 Dalmatians (Masterpiece tape), The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Mary Poppins, and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue, which is rather odd considering that the other IDs used on those VHS tapes were based off the 1994 FP bumper. It was also used on some live-action and non-Disney animated canon films released by Disney, such as Toy Story, 101 Dalmatians (1996), The Santa Clause, Gordy, and A Goofy Movie. Editor's Note: *Regular Variant: Some people might not like the font the words are written with, and the text being animated (in stark comparison to the previous bumpers of the era that used still text) may startle more than a few people. Others may dislike the sudden fanfare as well as the announcer's voice. *"Thanks for Joining Us" Variant: The fanfare's audio volume is lowered, and a more friendly voice is used, which won't make people unsettled compared to the regular variant. *Navy Blue Variant: Because of the darker background, as well as the sudden fanfare, announcer, animation/font of the text, and preceding the distorted Walt Disney Classics logo, this variant overall seems more ominous than the other variants, so it will be bound to give goosebumps to many people, especially those who aren't scared of the original version. Nevertheless, the regular variant is a widely popular ID. 4th ID (May 27, 1992-October 28, 1994) Feature Presentation Disney Touchstone Hollywood.png Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1992).jpg Feature Presentation Demo Tapes.png Feature Presentation Demo Tapes (Version -2).jpg ID: On a black background we see the tall, blue words "FEATURE" and "PRESENTATION" connecting & zooming in at the same time. Variants: *On numerous VHS tapes in 1992, most of the outlining of "FEATURE PRESENTATION" is blacked out. Also, the text is tinted in white. *On the 1992 release of So Dear to My Heart, the same voiceover from the 1989 FP with Brian Cummings was heard. *On the original 1992 VHS release of Father of the Bride (the first tape to use this bumper), there is a different announcer, Grant Goodeve, saying "And now our feature presentation". *Some post-1994 tapes, like the 1998 VHS releases of The Brave Little Toaster and its sequel, The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, original copies of the 1998 WDMC VHS of The Black Cauldron, the 1992 VHS release of A Classic Christmas from The Ed Sullivan Show and some other videos use a "Feature Program" version of this bumper that is in a non-narrowed version of this font, and Brian Cummings says "And now, our Feature Program", with the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo fanfare. The words are still zooming in, but are already connected. *This bumper was also used in the United Kingdom (see the UK part of the "International" section of this page for more information), with the same music as the above variant, and no announcer. Later versions of this use a different majestic fanfare that sounds like a remix of the 1991 WDHV logo jingle. * Demo tapes from 1992-1994 feature the text in a different, non-narrowed font (the font used in Jeopardy clues and the 1989 versions of Paramount's warning screens) with shades of periwinkle and white. The words are already connected, but don't connect or zoom in. On the demo tapes of True Identity and The Hand That Rocks the Cradle, the text appears darker with shades of navy blue and sky blue. * On the Malaysian VCD of 101 Dalmatians: Dalmatian Vacation and the 2000 Malaysian VHS of The 13th Warrior, the music is high pitched due to it being in PAL format. FX/SFX: The words connecting & zooming in. Music/Sounds: Again, the first eight notes of "Great Ovation", but this time with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature presentation". Earlier tapes feature him saying "And now, for our feature presentation". Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on 1992-1994 tapes from Walt Disney Home Video (non-Classics/non-Masterpiece), Touchstone Home Video, and Hollywood Pictures Home Video such as The Brave Little Toaster, Old Yeller and The Nightmare Before Christmas, among others. This can also be found on Disney VHS tapes in the Philippines, such as Toy Story. It appears on Betamax releases as well. Editor's Note: Some may be startled by the the text's animation and spooky style of font as well as the dark background. The music may make it worse, but it otherwise shouldn't be a problem for those who are used to it, compared to what's next. 5th ID (1994-2003) Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Feature_Presentation_Logo_1994.jpg Feature Presentation.png Feature Presentation Mulan.png Feature Presentation Schoolhouse Rock.png ID: On a white background, which quickly changes to black, the shiny blue text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in the font ITC Tiepolo SC, zooms out. When it reaches the middle of the screen, a white flash occurs. The background changes to blue and the text becomes white. Trivia: This was based on the Disney IDs from the time. Variants: *On some tapes, the text fades in on the background after the "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE" text (the Special Preview ID of the time) fades out, and the voice over is in a deeper tone. The music is also extended--after the quiet note, we hear a brief synth theme. *Earlier releases had the text already white when it zooms out. *On the 1995 VHS of Gargoyles: The Movie, the yellow-orange gradient words are on a black background. *On the VHS of Schoolhouse Rock, the yellow and red words are on a white background. *On the 1998 VHS of Old Yeller, the text is already in place on the blue background and the ID is still. *On the 1999 VHS of Mulan, the white words and orange dragon are on a red-black gradient background. FX/SFX: The zoom in, and the white flash. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound followed by an orchestral hit and a quiet note followed by an announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation". The announcer is Brian Cummings. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the Mulan variant, oriental music is heard along with a gong. * On the Gargoyles variant, dramatic music is heard and Jim Cummings says "And now, for our feature presentation". * The Old Yeller variant simply features the last few seconds of the audio/announcement from the Stay Tuned/Feature Presentation variant noted above. * On the Schoolhouse Rock variant, no music is heard, but a different announcer says "And now, our feature presentation". Availability: Uncommon. It debuted on Hollywood's Holy Matrimony in fall 1994, and can be seen on VHS releases afterwards until 1999 from Disney's (then-owned/then-active) film divisions and subsidiaries: Hollywood, Touchstone, Miramax, and Dimension. It can also be seen on many 1995-2000 Walt Disney Home Video prints from the era, although all Masterpiece Collection prints and most WDHV prints from 1999 feature the third ID instead. Although the bumper was officially last used on Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You, Dimension Home Video continued use of this bumper well into the early-mid 2000s. Strangely, this also appears on The Great Mouse Detective and the Masterpiece Collection releases of Peter Pan, Melody Time, the second pressing of The Black Cauldron, and Lady and the Tramp, which is rather odd considering that they use previews that were usually accompanied by the 1991 FP ID. Don't expect this to appear on Doug's 1st Movie and the 1997 release of Phenomenon. Editor's Note: Depending on the variant, the ID can scare viewers in various ways: * The flash, combined with the somewhat scary music, can catch you off-guard, especially since it comes after a trailer with no warning at all whatsoever. The text and the announcer don't look nor sound too friendly, either. * The spooky and dramatic music along with a lightning sound on the Gargoyles can creep some out. * The gong on the Mulan variant could get to some. * None for the Schoolhouse Rock variant. 6th ID (March 31, 1998) (A) ID: We start with the camera zooming out of a extremely close, tilted shot of the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION", done in gold. As the camera pans out to a confortable distance/angle, the letters are revealed to be sitting at the center of a dark-blue stadium on a gradient black to indigo background, with several spotlights standing still in the background. The logo is shown on a live-action television, viewed from a fishbowl underwater. As a result, the logo look slightly distorted by the ripples in the water, and as the camera pans into the television set the logo is being shown on, the aforementioned fish are initially seen at the left and right of the screen, and a castle that is in the fishbowl is covers up part of the lower-left screen. Trivia: The bumper can be considered a prototype variant of the 2001 FP logo, as this was technically the first Disney FP made in CGI. FX/SFX: The bumper itself is made entirely with computer animation, but the bumper is shown in a live-action setting-specifically on a live-action television, from within a live-action fishbowl underwater. Cheesy Factor: No qualms with the actual bumper (it's actually animated pretty well), but the CGI used on Gil and Phil is rather dated nowadays, and as a result they look kind of creepy. Music/Sounds: The actual bumper is silent, but we hear Gil and Phil conversing with Jodi and themselves about the upcoming film they are about to watch: Gil: "Yeah, the shrimp!" (This is in response to Jodi listing off Flounder as one of the characters from the film they -and by extension, the audience- are about to watch.) Phil: "Well, grab a seat, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on the 1998 VHS re-release of The Little Mermaid. Editor's Note: Some may be creeped out by the over-realistic CGI appearance of Gil and Phil. The fact that the THX trailer immediately follows this may make it worse, since people have bad memories of it. 7th ID (October 27, 1998) (B) ID: There is a white flash that becomes a yellow square, which moves to the upper right of the screen to reveal a blue background with a test pattern. Then the words "feature presentation" in white zoom in while a purple filmstrip appears and wipes the background away. The background becomes black and "feature" moves from right to left above "presentation". FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound when the flash appears, followed by Brian Cummings saying "And now, Disney proudly presents: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride!". Availability: Extremely rare. This only appears on the original VHS release of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. It's tamer than the 6th ID, but will catch some off-guard because of the background and the "Feature Presentation" text as well as the whooshing sound. If people were expecting the 5th bumper but got this, then the scare factor may be raised. 8th ID (December 14, 1999-November 7, 2006) Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_Buena_Vista_Feature_Presentation_Logo_1999.jpg Walt Disney Home Video Feature Presentation ID (1999) (Variant).jpg Feature Presentation Inspector Gadget.png Feature Presentation Christmas.png File:After the Feature and Feature Presentation logo File:Disney Feature Presentation (1999-2006) (Beau Weaver rare variant) ID: On a gold background, we see the text "Feature Presentation" zooming to the left. Then, "Feature" zooms to the left and the "PRESENTATION" zooms to the right, changing the background to a blue background with a blurry filmreel on it, and they connect together in the middle. Gold arrows and multicolored rectangles move around the bumper in different ways. Variants: *On most tapes, such as Toy Story 2 and the 1999 VHS of Annie, the announcer says the text a little slower in a deeper voice. *The 1999 VHS tapes of Inspector Gadget, Pinocchio, and Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas have the bumper's voiceover used on bumpers based off their respective films. *One variant has Beau Weaver saying the text. This was seen only on the 2000 VHS of Tarzan and the Gold Classic Collection VHS of Toy Story (presumably because these two tapes use the Walt Disney Company intro). FX/SFX: The objects moving. Great animation and a nice artistic look which looks almost ahead of its time. Music/Sounds: A flat, somber 4-note synth theme culminating in a distant rumble. Brian Cummings says "And now, our feature presentation!". Availability: Seen on most Walt Disney Home Entertainment VHS releases from the era, as well as some other VHS releases from the era from Hollywood Pictures Home Video, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Touchstone Home Entertainment, Miramax Home Entertainment and Dimension Home Video. The first tapes to use this bumper were the 1999 VHS releases of A Knight in Camelot, Tower of Terror, Gold Rush, and Safety Patrol, and it was reportedly last seen on the 2006 VHS release of Bambi II as well as the 2006 demo VHS releases of Brother Bear 2, The Fox and the Hound 2 and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Don't expect to find this bumper on other 2006-2007 VHS releases, however, because most 2006/2007 releases either start off with just a logo and then the start of the movie, or stick an FBI warning between the logo and the start of the movie. Editor's Note: It may surprise some, but it's a great ID with a beautiful, soothing theme and some incredibly smooth animation. However, it can raise for some if it appears on THX certified tapes, as the THX trailer almost always follows this ID, if not the 2000 Aspect Ratio screen. The voiceover on the Beau Weaver variant, on another note, seems to be faded out a little too early, making it sound like he's saying "feature presentashi". 8th ID (2002-2004) ID: On a blue background, the red words "Feature Presentation", written in a childish font, fly in, followed by a square transition cutting the logo to black. FX/SFX: The usual handprints and word movement animation from these bumpers. Cheesy Factor: The background seems to be recycled from its feature program counterpart, and then edited to look brighter. Music/Sounds: A whimsical woodwind jingle, with Brian Cummings saying "And now, our feature presentation!" Availability: Very rare, since it was used in tandem with the last bumper (and the next one as well), and it was only seen on seven preschool-oriented videos from Walt Disney Home Entertainment: The Book Of Pooh: A Valentine For Eeyore, the 2002 VHS of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Winnie The Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day, Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo, Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase and Very Merry Christmas: Sing Along Songs. Editor's Note: The background seems to be recycled from its Feature Program counterpart, and then edited to look brighter. Nevertheless,it's a cute ID, though it can surprise some who were expecting its Feature Program variant, as well as it's sudden appearance like it's more common yellow background variant (Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD) and less common pink background variant (Join us After The Program). 9th ID (October 9, 2001-October 4, 2005) ID: We see a CGI version of the Disneyland castle on a cloud, with 4th of July fireworks exploding on a dusk background. We zoom in and through the entrance at the same time as some stars. A large firework goes off in the center of the screen, while circles of what are supposed to like filmstrips spin around, with a still image of a Disney/Pixar film on each frame. A circle of stars spins at the top of it, then the filmstrips and circle of stars go down as the text "FEATURE PRESENTATION", in gold (and in a similar font to the 1st CGI bumper), comes up from the bottom of the screen. After the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text moves up to the center of the screen, several 4th of July fireworks fly up and explode behind the text. FX/SFX: All the animation in the bumper, which is entirely made up of CGI. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare with a change in pitch at the very end. Availability: Rare. This was used completely in tandem with the previous bumper. Seen on Atlantis: The Lost Empire, the Platinum Edition VHS of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the 2002 Special Edition VHS of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and 2001 prints of the Gold Classic Collection VHS of Mary Poppins, among others. The last tape to use this bumper was the 2005 VHS of Cinderella: Special Edition. Editor's Note: If you were expecting the 8th ID but got this, the fanfare and the fast pace may startle you, but it's harmless really. Once again, it can worsen for those who fear the THX trailer on certified tapes, as it usually follows this ID. International Bumpers Australia (1993-2001) ID: On a black to dark blue gradient background, the words "Feature Presentation" in a white to light blue gradient color separately zoom in from the top and bottom of the screen respectively, and meet in the middle. After a second, the words shine. FX/SFX: The words flying, the shining, & connecting. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1993-2001 Disney videos from Australia, such as Toy Story. Australian Disney VHS tapes from 2001-2006 use the American 1999 Filmreel FP bumper. Editor's Note: The dark background and the style of font may get to some viewers, but it's pretty tame otherwise. (2001-2006) ID: Same as the 1999 Filmreel FP ID. FX/SFX: Same as the 1999 Filmreel FP ID. Music/Sounds: The same music from the 1999 Filmreel FP ID, without the announcer. On the 2003 VHS of Whale Rider, an announcer is used. Music/Sounds Variant: Oddly, on the 2002 VHS of Kate & Leopold, the coming attractions ID music of the era is used instead. Availability: Seen on post-2001 Disney VHS tapes from Australia, such as Pokémon 4Ever, Monsters Inc., and The Country Bears. Editor's Note: Those not expecting the announcer on the Whale Rider VHS could be surprised. United Kingdom 1st ID (1992-2004) ID: Same as the domestic ID of the time, which is the 1992-1994 black-blue FP ID, except it stays on screen for an extended length of time. FX/SFX: Same as the domestic ID, except the length of the bumper is extended. Music/Sounds: Two main musical themes were used. *1992-1994: The 1991 WDHV music. *1994-2004: A majestic fanfare that sounds like a remix of the 1991-2002 WDHV jingle. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the 2003 UK VHS release of Inspector Gadget, the 1993 Jim Henson Video music was used. *On the UK rental release of The Distinguished Gentleman, a completely different fanfare is used. Availability: Very common. Seen on numerous Buena Vista videos issued in the United Kingdom, like Chicago, Kill Bill: Volume 1, the first two Toy Story, movies, George of the Jungle, Scream, Scary Movie, Gone in 60 Seconds, Mission to Mars, Iron Will, The Adventures of Huck Finn, Peter Pan, Return to Never Land, Pinocchio, Sleeping Beauty, The Aristocats, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, Con Air, The Rock, Armageddon, Air Bud, The Jerky Boys: The Movie, Tom and Huck, Crimson Tide, Ransom, Rocketman, Mr. Magoo, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, Dining Out with Timon and Pumbaa, On Holiday with Timon and Pumbaa and Mighty Joe Young, among others. Editor's Note: TBA. 2nd ID (March 1, 2004-February 20, 2006) ID: On a black background with bright rays in the middle of the screen, the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zoom out and two white lines appear above and below it. After a few seconds, a flash appears and brightens the whole screen, before cutting to black. FX/SFX: The words zooming out, the rays, the flash. Music/Sounds: A calm orchestral tune, followed by a whoosh. Availability: Less common but seen on later Disney VHS tapes from the era, such as Brother Bear and The Haunted Mansion. Editor's Note: None. Latin America 1st ID (Late 1980s-1990s) Walt Disney Home Video Spanish Feature Presentation ID (1988).png File:Atracción Principal logo ID: On a black background, we see the words "Atracción Principal" (which means "Main Attraction" in Spanish) in a gradient gray color and with a shadow-effect applied to it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just the first eight notes of "Great Ovation" without a voiceover. Availability: Can be found on Spanish Disney-associated videocassettes of the period, including Spanish VHS of Disney films like The Aristocats and Toy Story as well as the Canta con Nosotros series. Editor's Note: The "shadow" effect applied to the text doesn't really work on a black background, and the ID overall looks very plain and unprofessional.Also, the dark background and the sudden fanfare might get to some viewers. The lack of an announcer may also startle viewers who are used to the announcers in the domestic IDs. Final Note: Starting in 1999, the 8th American ID would be used, except the text would be altered to "Presentación Principal" ("Notre Programme Principal" for Canadian French releases) 2nd ID (Late 1999-2006) Presentactión principal (2000).jpg ID: Same as the North American FP bumper but the words say "Presentación Principal" (which means "Main Presentation" in Spanish) FX/SFX: Same as the North American FP bumper. Music/Sounds: Same as the North American version. Availability: Seen on Spanish VHS tapes in the 2000s. Venezuela (Early 1990s-????) Walt Disney Home Video Venezuelan Feature Presentation ID (1991).png ID: On a purple background with Mickey Mouse shapes, we see a green Mickey Mouse shape write the words "Preparate a disfrutar de nuestra presentación Disney..." (which means "Get ready to enjoy our Disney presentation..." in Spanish). FX/SFX: The green Mickey Mouse shape "writing" the words. Music/Sounds: The 1994 variant of the UK variant of the 1992 Black/Blue "Feature Presentation" bumper. Availability: Seen on Buena Vista tapes from Venezuela, often distributed by Video Rodven sublabel Venevista Video, such as Winnie Puh: Haciendo Amigos. Editor's Note: The rather loud fanfare could get to some. Poland (1990s-2006) Screenshot 2017-05-23-14-40-02.png ID: On a blue background, we see the words "ZAPRASZAMY NA FILM" (which means "Welcome to the film" in Polish) in white and in a bold font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1994 variant of the UK variant of the 1992 Black/Blue "Feature Presentation" ID. Availability: Seen on Chip i Dale: Brygada RR, and possibly a few other Polish Disney tapes from the 1990s. It was last seen on the 2006 Polish VHS release of Cars. Editor's Note: None. Chile (Early 1990s-Early 2000s) ID: We see a scene from the cartoon Mickey's Birthday Party. Text fades in on the bottom-left corner of the screen. It reads "Y AHORA SU PELICULA" (which means "And now your film" in Spanish). FX/SFX: The animation from Mickey's Birthday Party and the text fading in. Music/Sounds: A dreamy tune which sounds similar to the early 1990s Buena Vista Home Video logo. Availability: Common; seen on Buena Vista tapes from Chile. Editor's Note: None. Canadian-French 1st ID (Mid-1990s-2000) Norte programme principal (version 1).jpg ID: Same as the Latin American variant, expect the words instead read "Notre programme principal" (which means "Our main program" in French). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the Latin American variant. Availability: Can be found on Canadian-French Disney-associated videocassettes of the period, including Les Trois Caballeros. 2nd ID (2000-2006) Notre programme principal (2000s).jpg ID: Same as the North American FP bumper, but the words instead read "NORTE Programme PRINCIPAL" (which means "Our Main Program" in French). FX/SFX: Same as the North American bumper. Music/Sounds: Same as the North American bumper with announcer saying "Et maintenant notre programme principal." (meaning "And now, our main program." in French.) Availability: Seen on Canadian-French Disney VHS tapes in the 2000s. Turkey (????-????) ID: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA Croatia (????-????) TBA! Russia (Early 1990s-Early 2000s) image 27.png ID: On a dark royal blue gradient background, we see the words "Желаем приятного просмотра" (which means "Enjoy Your Movie" in Russian). FX/SFX: Flashing and zooming of words. Music/Sound: Same as the UK, Venezuelan, Polish and Dutch variants. Availability: Can be found on Russian tapes from the era. Strangely, this also appears on releases from Columbia-Tristar. It's because both Disney and Columbia-Tristar films were being distributed by the Russian home video company Videoservice. Editor's Note: None. Hungary (Mid 1990s-Early 2000s) June 16 2017.png ID: On a blue gradient background, we see the words "És Most Következzék a Várva Várt Film!" (which means "And now, the highly-anticipated film!" in Hungarian). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The music from the Jim Henson Video logo. Availability: Can be found on Hungarian tapes from the era, such as Toy Story 2. Editor's Note: Although the music can still pose a problem to some, the background isn't as dark as the other international variants. Saudi Arabia (1990s) Screenshot 2017-07-17-05-59-05.png ID: On a blue-cyan gradient background, we see the Arabic words "العرض الرئيسي" (which means "Main Display" in Arabic). Variant: On English releases from Saudi Arabia, the words read out "FEATURE PROGRAMME". The background is also darker. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: The 1991 WDHV music. Availability: Can be found on Arabic tapes from the era, such as the 1995 Arabic release of The Lion King. Editor's Note: The music in both the standard and the English variants is a problem, and the English variant has a darker background as well, making it worse. Israel (1990s-????) June 29 2017.png ID: On a blue background, we see the letters "ועכשיו הסרט" (which means "And now the movie" in Hebrew) show up one by one. FX/SFX: None Music: A soft and charming tune. Availability: Seen on Hebrew tapes at the time. Scare Factor: TBA Bulgaria (1990s-????) June 29 2017 (2).png ID: On a dark blue background, we see the blue-white gradient letters "И СЕГА... ФИЛМЪТ!" (which means "And now the film" in Bulgarian). FX/SFX: None Music: Same as the Hebrew ID. Availability: Seen on Bulgarian tapes at the time. Editor's Note: None. Brazil 1st ID (1993-1994) ID: On a red background, we see the white words "Assista Agora A Mais Um Clássico Walt Disney" with the Disney text in its corportate font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the Chile and Bulgarian variant. Availability: Can be found on Brazilian VHS tapes from Abril Video from the era, including Aladdin. Editor's Note: Like it's Chile and Bulgarian counterpart, this is a peaceful ID. 2nd ID (mid-1990's) ID: On a blue background, we see the metallic words "Assista Agora O Filme" (which means “Watch The Movie Now” in Brazilian Portuguese). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On the 1996 VHS of "Pocahontas", the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video plays over the bumper. Availability: Common. Seen on some Disney videos from this era. Editor's Note: Again, this a peaceful ID. 3rd ID (1999-2002) ID: On a purple background, we see the word Disney in its corporate font, a green Mickey head, and two yellow ovals. Just as the Disney Videos logo forms, we see the following clip on: *Breve em Vídeo. (Coming to Video) *Agora em Vídeo. (Now on Video) *Prepare-se: O filme vai começar. (Feature Presentation) *Breve Nos Melhores Cinemas. (Coming Soon to Theaters) FX/SFX: The flying objects on a fading background. Variant: On the "Coming to Theaters" variant, the background stays black for the duration of the bumper. Only the green Mickey head is featured. Music/Sounds: The majestic, sprinkling fanfare sounding similar the Walt Disney Video Premiere logo. On the "Feature Presentation" variant, the bumper is high-pitched. Music/Sounds Variant: On the 1999 VHS of "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride", the bumper is silent. Availability: Common. Seen on Brazilian Disney videos from this era. Editor's Note: These are actually peaceful IDs, compared to its US/Canadian counterparts from 1994-2000. 4th ID (2002-2005) ID: On a starry background, we see the 2001 Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo. Just as the logo zooms back a little further. *Breve Nos Cinemas. (Coming to Theaters) *Nos Cinemas. (Now in Theaters) *Ja Nos Lajas. (Now on Video and DVD) *Breve Nos Lajas. (Coming to Video and DVD) *Prepare-Se: O Filme Vai Começar. (Feature Presentation) FX/SFX: The Walt Disney logo zooming back to reveal the intervals. Music/Sounds: None. Just the twinkling sounds and the Brazilian announcer reading the text. Availability: Common. Again, Seen on Brazilian Disney videos from this era like before. Editor's Note: None. Greece (1990's-Early 2000's) ID: On a black background, we see the blue words "Η WALT DISNEY ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΖΕΙ" (WALT DISNEY PRESENTS). Variant: In Touchstone videos like Armageddon, the text says"Η TOUCHSTONE ΠΑΡΟΥΣΙΑΖΕΙ" (TOUCHSTONE PRESENTS). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The music from the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo. Availability: Can be found on Greek VHS tapes distributed by Audio Visual Enterprises, such as Pocahontas. Editor's Note: None. Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:Disney IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Walt Disney Home Entertaiment